1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complete dispensing package designed to be shipped as an assembled unit to a liquid product marketer, for subsequent filling. The dispensing package is easily filled and top or bottom sealed with a minimal number of automatic assembly steps. The package of the present invention also provides a tamper-resistant package. In one embodiment of the present invention, the dispensing package may include a modified bottom sealing mechanism adapted for easy assembly and effective sealing. The dispensing package may include in one embodiment a dip tube integral with the container portion, which allows for easy filling and assembly. In another embodiment, an integral or separable dip tube structure can serve as the pump housing. The present invention can also include various devices for allowing dispensing in an inverted position of the dispenser. An embodiment of the invention may also include a mounting cup for mounting the pump to the package, which may be a blow-molded package, without the need for screw threads or crimping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211 discloses a dispensing package including a modular pump which is assembled into a dispensing package using a snap fit, such that the dispensing pump is permanently retained in the package. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the package is filled through an opening at the top of the package. After filling, the pump is attached to the package, either by snap-fitting the pump structure into a retaining opening, or by adding the pump to the package using a conventional screw-cap mounting. Accordingly, in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,211, the assembled pump structure and the package must be shipped unassembled to a filling and assembly site, where the package is filled and the pump is then assembled to the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,810 describes a method and apparatus for filling a dispensing package with a highly viscous product. In the method of that patent, the package is filled through a dip tube structure which is inserted into the package prior to filling.